


A Bodie For The New Era...

by GiseeRouchon



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiseeRouchon/pseuds/GiseeRouchon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just playing about with one of my favourite Lads...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bodie For The New Era...

[](http://postimage.org/)   
[image upload no size limit](http://postimage.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Invariably, I can tell straight away whether a certain photo is of Lewis Collins, or his alter-ego Bodie. They share the same body, it's true, but the feel that emanates from the pictures is usually very different. Usually.....


End file.
